


Love is in the Swamp

by theeducatedfish



Category: Kill la Kill, Shrek Series
Genre: F/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeducatedfish/pseuds/theeducatedfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon Jakuzure was part of the Elite School council, but is there anything elite about never having a date? After a fateful meeting online ensues the tale of a muscular man who has found his fairy tale princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Swamp

Nonon Jakuzure was part of the Elite School council, but is there anything elite about never having a date? This is why she tried asking Inumata about the experience that is 'online dating' and here she was, in front of her date's swamp. Pegging her nose and scrunching her face at the scene, she walked towards the door and knocked. She heard a grunt and heavy footsteps. He had said he was a 'muscular man looking for a fairy-tale princess' and Nonon was truly a princess, Satsuki being the queen. The door opened with a green face glaring at her and a knife peeking out. Then the door opened further and her new date exclaimed,  
'Oh, you must be my date! I've just been preparing our meal,'

She giggled and reminded herself that she should not worry, thinking he was not one of 'those guys' on first dates.  
She started at the table, eyeing up what seemed to be eyes.

‘So what’s on the menu tonight?’ she questioned, hoping that it wasn't already on the table. The green man pointed to the table.  
‘I guess my delicate little princess body can’t stomach that,’ she sighed and went on to say ‘So, tell me a bit about yourself?’

His strong accented voice bellowed ‘My names Shrek and this is my swamp’

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you want more


End file.
